Some integrated circuit (IC) assemblies route signals from dies or other components in an IC package through a socket and into a circuit board (e.g., a motherboard), then route these signals out of the circuit board to other devices via an intermediate connector. This arrangement may introduce losses at each interface, and may require extensive retooling and specialized connectors in order to increase the number of signals that can be routed to and from the IC package.